


Дельта

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Fanvids, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Клипы, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: В споре между матерью и отцом все зависит от выбора ребенка.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Дельта

**Author's Note:**

> музыка: Sergey Lazarev - You Are The Only One  
> видео: прохождение Bioshock 2
> 
> 3:17 мин, 17,8 мб
> 
> смерть второстепенных персонажей, вид Восторга глазами младшей сестрички


End file.
